


something about annabeth chase

by qingxi_exe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War veterans, angst if you squint, i love annabeth chase so much, implied depression, implied panic attacks, it's cute, ok there's like. a bit of angst???, they are war veterans, this is my feelings about annabeth through percy's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingxi_exe/pseuds/qingxi_exe
Summary: but there was always more to her than just looks. percy would never dare try to look at her as something just skin-deep. she was a complex person who was far too kind for what she had been forced to experience.she was a really special person… an enigma.orthe author is super gay for annabeth chase and expresses that through percy jackson





	something about annabeth chase

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just of me appreciating the hell out of annabeth chase because my little gay heart can't handle her uwu
> 
> there are some mentions of ptsd, panic attacks and nightmares, however they aren't really detailed and they're more just me venting and wishing that i had a girlfriend than anything jsddhsk
> 
> however! the main reason i wrote this was because i'm frustrated of people pegging percy as a Right Fool and annabeth as badass always smart uwu wise girl bashing her seaweed brain bf... like guys they're. they're war heroes sdhkkjsdh
> 
> anyways... enjoy?
> 
> this is crossposted to my wattpad under the same username if you want to read it there or prefer the format!

there was something about her. something that made her special. maybe it was the way her grey eyes sparkled in the sun. _yeah,_ percy mused, _her eyes._ that was when he first realized that they were _something_. something special… something unique. he cherished that.

after that, it was the little things. for instance, how her curly blonde hair would bounce as they were running for their lives or the way she let out tiny snorts when she laughed.

but really, her smile was what had made him realize that _oh… i really like her._

the kiss they shared before the battle in new york had really helped with solidifying those feelings into… into something beautiful. 

but there was always more to her than just looks. percy would never dare try to look at her as something just skin-deep. she was a complex person who was far too kind for what she had been forced to experience.

she was a really special person… an enigma. she tolerated him through all of his stupidest moments and didn’t belittle him for small victories. small victories— a C instead of a D, a B instead of a B-.

she could read him like an open book. percy could read her too, but she had always been the more intuitive of the two. after a night of fitful sleep, tossing, turning, and nightmares, she would be there by his bedside, stroking his hair as he regained consciousness.

“rough night?’ she would ask, already knowing the answer, and percy would nod his head anyway and she’d wrap him in a gentle hug. he would sleep easier after that.

she, too, experienced her fair share of bad nights. PTSD-induced panic attacks and nightmares hailing from the battle of new york were frequent. on those nights, percy would wake up with a feeling of dread, and find her curled up on the couch, staring vacantly at the wall.

she wouldn’t talk on those nights. percy would just gather her in his arms and kiss her slowly, lulling her to sleep with murmuring rants about nothing.

with bad nights, came bad days, and those were very present as well. on bad days, percy would wake up with a weight on his chest so heavy that some days he wouldn’t be able to move. _gods_ , it was humiliating; the hero of olympus, able to hold up the sky, and yet defeated by a weight made up in his brain. but she wouldn’t care. she’d come to check on him if he wasn’t up past nine, and then she’d smile sadly and then call both of them in sick. they’d spend the day watching old movies and talking about their feelings and plans for the future.

on her bad days, percy would find her hunched over a book or old tome, trying to work herself to death. he would have to gently pry the old yellowed pages or glossy hardcovers from her weak grip, trying to convince her to go to bed or just relax. she would hardly protest.

but they also had the little things. little things, like how she would shake her head and giggle softly when he got whipped cream on his nose, putting down her own mug of hot chocolate to wipe his face clean.

“oh, seaweed brain,” she would chide, but he knew she meant nothing of it.

or how her eyes would gleam and her smile would reach a thousand kilowatts when he asked her about her latest project in architecture. she would go on for ages about it, speaking words that didn’t really register with a lively voice, and it was so endearing.

“...and then- hey, are you even listening?”

“huh?”

“percy!” and she would laugh, swatting at his arm.

and sometimes, when percy would leave her alone with blackjack, he would come back only to notice that half of the sugar cubes went missing. blackjack had told him she was responsible for it, but he didn’t need to be told. he let her pretend that she hadn’t done it, but chances are that she was the one letting percy pretend he didn’t know that she didn’t know he knew she had done it.

really, no matter how much of a dork she was, she was still the smartest person he knew.

the day they first said “i love you” really wasn’t special. they had been saying their goodnights back in camp half-blood, and it kind of just… slipped naturally from her mouth.

“goodnight, i love you.” and he just as easily said it back.

“yeah, have a good sleep. i love you too,” and that was that.

she was an enigma, and he was so so _so_ lucky to be able to hold her and kiss her and love her. he truly was.

there was just something about her that made it that way…

something about annabeth chase.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu how did i do??? leave a comment and be sure to give me your kudos because Mother Said It Would Be This Way
> 
> also i'm sorry if it's hard to read i really don't like the ao3 formatting sometimes jdhskdjh


End file.
